Kire
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Puede alguien tan, aparentemente, insensible tener gestos no amables sino cariñosos? ¿Realmente puede confundirse dicho gesto cuando se trata simplemente de una compra inocente? ¿O no es tan inocente como pudiera haber pensado en primer lugar? ¡Si nisiquiera había sido su intención el venir a comprarlo!


**KIRE**

Los Mugiwara se habían separado para recorrer la ciudad según sus propias intenciones como hacían normalmente al llegar a un lugar nuevo y desconocido aunque tranquilo y sin ningún peligro aparente salvo la posible presencia de marines de baja graduación los cuales, obviamente, no constituían ningún tipo de dificultad para ellos.

No podía negar que cuando se lo pidió le cogió completamente a contrapié puesto que no era muy habitual el que eligiera acompañarle pero como no vio ningún problema en ello no puso ningún tipo de inconveniente. Ahora ya había aprendido para otra vez sobre todo porque, con lo aprendido, dudaba mucho de que hubiera una segunda vez. Ciertamente la vida es la mejor maestra.

De pronto se detuvo sorprendido por lo que le mostraban sus alrededores pues no se trataba de un escenario en el que pudiera vérsele muy a menudo. Vamos, ni siquiera muy de vez en cuando.

―¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?― le preguntó a su nakama quien miró para él con cierta confusión.

―No lo sé― admitió ganándose una mirada entre sorprendida y molesta por parte de su nakama―. Yo te estaba acompañando― se defendió―. ¿No es qué querrías venir aquí por alguna razón, Zoro?

El kengou de los Mugiwara le dedicó una mirada de perplejidad ante semejante pregunta pues, ¿qué podría querer de este lugar? Sobre todo del departamento en el que se encontraban.

―¿Buscando lo qué si puede saberse?

Chopper echó un vistazo a su alrededor en el departamento de moda y complementos de mujer e, hilando más fino, concretamente en la zona de baño donde se encontraban rodeados de bañadores, bikinis, pareos… ciertamente no es que se tratase de un escenario en donde podría verse al peligroso kaizoku-kari.

―¿Algo para regalarle a Nami y/o Robin?― trató de adivinar Chopper no muy convencido de ello―. ¿Comprárselo porque te lo encargaron?

―Mejor déjalo estar― le propuso Zoro con un suspiro de cansancio. Claro que la parte buena era que en este lugar también vendían alcohol en el departamento correcto aunque ahora debería encontrarlo y eso podría no ser tan sencillo como pudiera parecer. A su favor contaba la ingente cantidad de indicaciones, que en su opinión no hacían más que contradecirse entre ellas, y la presencia de Chopper que podría llevarles sin problema aunque ahora no tuviera el olfato muy fino por culpa de haber pasado por la zona de perfumería―. Como si pudiera llegar a comprarle algo a esa _majo_ en mi sano juicio y sin ser chantajeado para ello.

Chopper esperó por la continuación pero Zoro le sorprendió dejándolo allí, ¿quería decir eso entonces que sí podría llegar a comprarle algo a Robin? En verdad resultaba curioso, y significativo.

―¿Entonces adónde vamos, Zoro?― cuando su nakama no le respondió Chopper alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Zoro atento a una mesa donde se encontraban una gran variedad de bikinis. Lo que resultaba de lo más confuso luego de lo que le había dicho antes―. ¿Ocurre algo?― debido a su pequeño tamaño, en _brain point_, a Chopper le era imposible poder ver lo mismo que ahora mismo estaba viendo Zoro.

Una media sonrisa, con cierta bravuconería y seguridad en sí mismo, se formó en los labios del kengou.

―Así que me estabas siguiendo tú a mí, ¿verdad? Pues esto me dice claramente que era al revés, Chopper. En todo. Así que, ¿para quién pensabas comprarlo?

Por supuesto que Chopper no entendía nada de lo que le estaba hablando Zoro.

―No lo entiendo, Zoro. ¿A qué te refieres?― le preguntó.

―Míralo tú mismo.

Chopper negó moviendo lentamente la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo a ambos lados con precaución.

―No puedo cambiar de forma, Zoro. Además de llamar demasiado la atención podría asustar a la gente― se defendió Chopper mirándole seriamente antes de poner ojitos de pura inocencia―. ¿Me aúpas para que pueda mirarlo yo también?

Aunque tenía cierta razón en lo de mantener un perfil bajo para pasar desapercibido no era menos cierto que el aspecto que se encuentra en el cartel de búsqueda de Chopper era el de _brain point_ y no el del _heavy point_, por decir uno. Negando con la cabeza bajó el brazo agachándose lo necesario para que Chopper, rápido como él solo, se subiera por él hasta quedarse sobre los hombros del kengou.

―¿Qué era a lo que…?― empezó a preguntar hasta que se percató de lo que se trataba―. Pero si es…

Zoro cogió la prenda dejándola frente la cara de Chopper.

―¿Tu nuevo traje de baño, Chopper?― se burló Zoro.

Chopper sintió como se ruborizaba, aunque apenas era visible debido a su pelaje, claro que para darse cuenta uno podía verlo en su lenguaje corporal al volverse cohibido.

―Es de chica― se defendió Chopper molesto por la broma de su nakama―. ¡Eso es, ahora sí que podrías comprárselo! Oh, pero no parece que haya otro del mismo tipo― se lamentó Chopper repasando todas las prendas que había sobre el expositor―. Supongo que solamente se le podrá comprar para una de las dos aunque, ¿para cuál?

Zoro dejó de escuchar, prácticamente, al comienzo de la intervención de Chopper.

―¿Qué es eso de que ahora podría comprarlo? ¿Por qué tengo que comprar yo algo si puede saberse?

Las protestas por parte de Zoro tardaron algo en llegar a oídos de Chopper pero cuando lo hicieron reaccionó con relativa calma y sentido común.

―Bueno, es que yo ya no tengo dinero, tras comprar mis libros y los dulces que me comí y tú aún tienes suficiente dinero para comprar. Además de que no cuesta tanto y sería un regalo para un nakama, ¿cómo puede ser algo malo comprarle un regalo a un nakama?

No había dicho que fuera algo malo sino que, viniendo de él, era de lo más extraño y seguro que provocaría una ingente cantidad de comentarios de todo tipo de los que no tenía ninguna gana de responder.

―Estás loco si piensas que pueda comprarle algo a Nami contando lo agarrada que es cuando nos tiene que dar la asignación que nos corresponde de nuestro takara.

―No he dicho que se lo tengas que comprar expresamente a Nami porque aún hay que comprobar de quién de las dos es la talla del bikini― le recordó Chopper―. ¿A quién crees que le serviría, a Nami o a Robin?

Zoro torció la boca, molesto por aquella pregunta, y agarró a Chopper por la cabeza dejándolo frente a él.

―¿Por quién me tomas? Ni que fuera como ese ero-kukku― claro que decir esto mientras tenía en su mano el bikini no es que lo dejase en mejor lugar.

―¿Nani? No, no pretendía decir que fueras como Sanji sino que…

―Pues nadie lo diría haciéndome semejante pregunta― le interrumpió Zoro liberando a su nakama que cayó hasta el suelo sin problema alguno.

Chopper sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas y así poder expresarlas de manera que no llegase a molestar, ni enfadar, a Zoro. Fue entonces cuando su rostro se iluminó como si hubiera encontrado una idea brillante para salir de este apuro sin meterse en más problemas.

―La talla del bikini, ¿quién de las dos podría usar la parte superior de manera que sus senos no sufrieran ninguna mala reacción a una talla equivocada?

―Repito, ¿es qué ahora soy como ese ero-kukku?

―Pero es algo normal que el macho de una especie se fije en los caracteres sexuales secundarios de sus hembras, principalmente en busca de una pareja sexual. Por eso el fijarse en cómo se desarrollan los senos agrandándose o se le ensanchen las caderas para dejar claro que se encuentra en su madurez sexual y su buena predisposición a la procreación. También sucede que el vello púbico le crece de forma…

―¡Suficiente!― le interrumpió Zoro conteniéndose para no taparle la boca a su nakama por temor a que pudiera terminar ahogándolo―. Lo he entendido a la primera. No hacía falta añadir toda esa información.

Por el rostro de Chopper quedaba claro que no entendía la molestia de su nakama puesto que no había hecho nada más que enumerar un conocimiento simple y básico con respecto a la sexualidad humana que Zoro, como hombre, ya debería conocer.

―Entonces…

―¿Entonces, qué?― repitió Zoro.

―¿A cuál de los pechos le servirá este bikini, a los de Nami o a los de Robin?

Ciertamente Zoro prefería ir por su cuenta en solitario para evitar que sus nakama, cualquiera de ellos, llegasen a hacer, o decir, algo que lo irritase. Lo que ocurría ahora con Chopper era un buen ejemplo de ello.

―Mira, ya te dije que…

―Sí, lo sé, que no eres como Sanji pero estoy completamente seguro que, como macho, te habrás fijado en Nami y Robin como hembras de igual manera que lo hacen el resto de hombres, incluidos nuestros nakama― entonces una inesperada duda se paseó por la mente de Chopper―. Porque te has fijado en ellas sexualmente, ¿verdad?― el kengou se mantuvo en silencio―. ¿Te has fijado en los senos de Nami y Robin o no, Zoro?

Una voz surgió a espaldas del kengou provocándole un escalofrío de peligro.

―Eso, Zoro, ¿te has fijado en nuestros pechos o no?― no hacía falta conocer el sonido de esta voz porque, a diferencia de su otra nakama, la burla expresa en su tono dejaba bien clara su identidad.

―¡Nami!― por increíble que pudiera parecer Chopper parecía aliviado con la presencia de su nakama―. ¿Podrías prob…?

―En primer lugar, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo aquí para que estéis hablando de mis pechos, y de los de Robin? Algo así lo esperaba viniendo de Sanji-kun, Brook o Franky, incluso Usopp pero, ¿vosotros dos? Me habéis decepcionado pero, hablando de otra cosa, está claro que todos se han fijado en mis pechos, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Son perfectos y por ello estoy segura de que me los miran a mí más que a Robin.

Chopper puso cara de no entender porque, precisamente, no entendía a qué venía todo esto.

―¿Nani?

―Estabas preguntándole al baka este si nos había visto para las tetas así que lo normal es que sea para averiguar cuáles cree que son los mejores pechos, ¿verdad? Pues, lamentándolo por Robin, está claro que mis pechos están en el primer puesto.

Podía culparse a su inocencia a que Chopper hubiera negado tras semejante afirmación por parte de Nami.

―No, lo que…

―¿Cómo que no?― le interrumpió la akage―. ¿Estás diciéndome que mis pechos no son los mejores? Dime entonces qué pechos has visto mejores que los míos― le retó Nami sacando pecho y exponiéndolos desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Ajeno a las tonterías de sus dos nakama, habiéndose alejado tras la súbita aparición de Nami, Zoro se acercó hasta el mostrador más cercano… ¡con el bikini en la mano! Entre terminar por comprar el bikini y gastar unos berries y tener que soportar el narcisismo y egocentrismo de Nami pues la decisión estaba completamente clara… de igual manera que la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho Chopper. En realidad a todas las preguntas que habían hecho sus dos nakama.

―Querría comprar esto― le dijo a la dependienta cuyo nombre, en la etiqueta que se encontraba sobre su seno izquierdo, rezaba Екатерина.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada intensa casi como si tratara de leerle la mente para acto seguido mudar por completo el gesto de su rostro con una sonrisa pícara.

―¿Quieres que lo envuelva para regalo? Ya sabes, para alguien especial― le propuso Екатерина mirando por encima del hombro de Zoro quien volteó la mirada para encontrarse, aún, a Nami discutiendo con Chopper―. Una chica preciosa, debes estar muy feliz al tener a tu lado a una novia semejante.

De estar bebiendo algo Zoro lo habría escupido junto a sus tripas ante semejante insinuación por parte de la dependienta. La mirada que le dedicó aterraría al más valiente entre un millón, en comparación la cara que le había puesto hace dos años atrás a Camie resultaba una dulce carantoña, por muy complicado que fuera imaginarse a Zoro realizando algo semejante.

―Esa _majo_ no es mi novia― le aclaró muy seriamente, sino peligrosamente, pero dejándolo bien claro y por la reacción atemorizada de Екатерина quedaba bien claro que había logrado su propósito―, y esto no es para ella. ¿Por qué tendría que regalarle algo a _esa_?

Екатерина asintió decidiendo que lo mejor era darle la razón y así evitarse problemas, aunque viendo como la akage le estaba pellizcando la mejilla al pequeño tonakai estaba claro que tenía sus flecos con respecto a su manera de ser, pero, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no pudo evitar seguir indagando aunque no fuera su intención el hacerlo o molestar a Zoro con ello.

―Debe ser una chica especial― dijo mientras empezaba a envolver el bikini con papel de regalo aunque Zoro se volvió totalmente inaccesible dejando su rostro inerte y serio.

―Es mi nakama― replicó el kengou con intención de dejar zanjado el asunto indicando la naturaleza de a quién iba dirigido el regalo… que no era ningún regalo sino que era algo que le compró por culpa de la insistencia de Chopper y con la súbita e inesperada aparición de Nami buscó una salida y esta fue la primera que pensó―. Nada más.

Екатерина no debía tener en muy alta estima su vida porque de lo contrario no sabría explicarse el que hubiera replicado a Zoro con un bufido de incredulidad.

―Uno, sobre todo un chico, no le regalo algo como un bikini a una chica siendo solamente nakama. Claro está diría mucho más, o lo dejaría del todo claro, si le hubieras regalado lencería pero, ¿qué es un bikini sino un conjunto de lencería para el baño?

Una manera de pensarlo, sobre todo si tienes intención de meter cizaña en donde nadie te había llamado.

―¿Pero qué diablos dices?― pero por mucho que Zoro tratase de dar fuerza a sus palabras la posibilidad de que aquello pudiera ser cierto lo tenía preocupado.

―La lencería es algo tan personal, tan íntimo, que solamente debería regalárselo a uno su novio, o amigas por lo que tú, siendo un chico, no puedes regalarle algo como un bikini, a pesar de no ser lencería, sin que provoque rumores al respecto sobre todo si, como dices, no es tu novia pues algo especial deber ser para ti para llegar a regalarle algo de este nivel. Da igual que seáis tomodachi o nakama.

Zoro tragó en seco.

―Yo… no lo sabía― murmuró con voz queda.

―Listo― anunció Екатерина―. Aquí tienes― el paquete que contenía el bikini parecía como si creciera de tamaño a ojos de Zoro volviéndose, de pronto, algo muy peligroso.

―No sé si debería comprarlo― se dijo echándole una mirada de desconfianza al inesperado regalo.

―¿Es qué no tienes con qué pagarlo?― le preguntó Екатерина.

―Claro que tengo dinero― respondió Zoro mostrándoselo―, pero esa no es la cuestión aquí sino…

Екатерина le cogió unos cuantos billetes para cobrarse el bikini haciéndole entrega del cambio justo además del paquete de regalo.

―O kaiage itadaki, dōmo arigatōgozaimashita― le dijo Екатерина con una ligera reverencia incluida antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí dejando a Zoro con el regalo en una mano y unas cuantas monedas en la otra sin saber muy bien lo que había sucedido.

―¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?― se preguntó Zoro dejando caer la cabeza rendido a la realidad mientras iba haciéndose a la idea de que había comprado un bikini para Robin que nunca podría entregárselo porque daría pie a todo tipo de habladurías con respecto a ellos dos―. ¿Por qué complicarán todo?

Una vez más una voz sonó a su espalda pero, en esta ocasión, no se trataba de la de Nami aunque también la reconoció. Sobre todo reconoció esa cadencia tan única que gritaba: "¡Peligro, onna maliciosa!".

―Es la naturaleza de los hombres aunque debería decir mejor de la humanidad pues las mujeres también actúan de esa manera― no necesitaba darse la vuelta y encarar a Robin para saber que sus labios formaban esa maliciosa sonrisa―. Habría que actuar con algo más de sinceridad pero resulta que muchos piensan que al hacerlo deja expuesta tu alma a ojos de los demás haciéndote sentir… indefenso. ¿Te sientes indefenso por algo, Zoro?

Y ahí estaba ese tono con el que gustaba provocarle pero en esta ocasión no iba a darle la satisfacción de lograrlo por lo que sin añadir nada más cogió y se puso a caminar con la esperanza de que en dicha dirección se encontrase la salida de este centro comercial pero no había llegado a dar ni siquiera unos diez pasos, tal vez llegaría a la media docena, cuando a sus oídos llegaron unas ligeras risas provenientes de la onna que lograba enloquecerlo a diferentes niveles.

La mirada de Robin chispeaba diversión al haber logrado, una vez más, alterar lo suficiente a Zoro para hacerle actuar con molesta impulsión y aunque la cogió por sorpresa cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, logró mantener la calma exterior hasta que… fue Zoro quien la sorprendió.

―Fufufu… ¿te has olvid…?

―Esto es para ti― le dijo interrumpiéndola casi como si le estuviera recriminando por algo. Lo que tenía cierta gracia contando que en realidad le estaba haciendo entrega de un regalo.

Las manos de Robin se alzaron para recoger el paquete, más por instinto y la reacción normal que porque estuviera pensando en ello coherentemente al no haberse esperado algo así por parte de su nakama. De este nakama en concreto.

―Un regalo― no pudo evitar decir Robin por muy obvio que fuera―. ¿Me estás haciendo un regalo, Zoro?― los ojos de Robin, tantos como fueran necesarios, echaron un vistazo general alrededor de ellos―. ¿De aquí?

Las palabras de Екатерина regresaron a la mente de Zoro más como venganza que como recordatorio.

_"…algo especial deber ser para ti…"_

Y por mucho que pudiera tratar de negarlo esa era su realidad y, como bien había dicho Robin, al ser sincero no puedes evitar quedar de alguna manera vulnerable ante la persona con quien te sinceraste. Lo cual en este caso realmente era peligroso por quien se trataba, Robin, aunque no del tipo de peligro que uno esperaría, del cual era más propio alguien como Nami, sino porque Robin sí sabría cómo utilizar esa información para algo más que tratar de sacarle una buena cantidad de berries.

_¿Qué quieres entonces que saque?_

―Sí, fue algo que… que se nos ocurrió a Chopper y a mí cuando lo encontramos― no una completa mentira sino media verdad incompleta―. Ya te darás cuenta cuando lo veas.

El papel de regalo era sobrio pero, a pesar de ella, tenía unos cuantos detalles que realzaban el paquete y aquellos dos lazos, de colores morado y verde entrelazados, formaban al encontrarse un corazón completo, mitad contra mitad. Robin sintió un ligero calor en su pecho y calentando sus mejillas ligeramente.

Nami se estaba acercando mientras llevaba a Chopper agarrado por uno de sus cuernos mientras pataleaba tratando, infructuosamente, liberarse de su nakama.

―Arigatou, Zoro― le agradeció Robin antes de guardar el paquete en su mochila para luego volver a colgarla sobre el hombro.

―Que no tienes que agradecerme nada o, por lo menos, no solamente a mí― y si se lo recordaba más a menudo acabaría creyéndose que la idea no había sido solo suya sino también de Chopper. Cierto que este podía señalar que solamente le había seguido y de que fue Zoro quien encontró el bikini… sí, tenía que hacer sembrar la duda de que fue cosa de los dos.

―No te preocupes, Zoro, que no se me olvidará― le aseguró Robin aunque con el tono usado no se sabía ciertamente si se refería a darle las gracias a Chopper o que no se olvidaría que, realmente, había sido idea de Zoro.

Por suerte, si es que puede decirse algo así cuando está de por medio Nami, sus dos nakama se les unieron en ese momento.

―¿Interrumpimos?― preguntó Nami con sonrisa burlona―. Porque podríamos dejaros a solas si queréis― como Chopper seguía tratando de liberarse Nami, apiadándose de su nakama, se lo lanzó a Robin―. Todo tuyo, Robin. ¿O ya tienes las manos ocupadas con alguien más?

No, no se podía decir que Nami fuera muy sutil.

―¡Robin!― Chopper se abrazó a su nakama como su salvación, su flotador en medio del mar, luego del duro trance pasado con Nami. Claro está que no tardó mucho en recordar acerca del bikini, y/o regalo, para Robin pero no estaba a la vista―. Oi, Zoro, ¿dónde está el regalo?― le preguntó viendo las manos vacías del kengou además de las de Robin, obviando que lo tenía a él en brazos, claro está.

Nami vio aquella pregunta como su pie para intervenir, y lo hacía muy gustosa.

―Es cierto. ¿Ya no lo tienes?― la diabólica sonrisa de la akage acabaría por quebrarle la cara de ensancharse más―. Entiendo, ya lo entregaste y, viendo que no ha sido a mí, supongo que han sido los pechos de Robin a los que más atención prestaste.

Tanto Zoro como Robin no es que se jactasen de ser dos personas capaces de mantener la calma y el control tanto de sí mismos como de sus emociones pero era algo de lo que todos sus nakama, y quienes podían conocerlos, podían darse cuenta. Aún así con el comentario de Nami vieron roto dicho control poniéndose visiblemente nerviosos tanto por el mismo motivo como por ligeras diferencias del mismo.

―Urusei…― gruñó Zoro por lo bajo de manera amenazadora antes de darles la espalda y alejarse aunque, como no podía ser de otra manera, por el camino equivocado.

―Ya veo, ¿piensas comprarle un segundo regalo para entregárselo en privado?― tampoco es que el primero hubiera sido muy público, aunque estuvieran en un lugar público.

Zoro no se detuvo sino que ralentizó su paso para echar un vistazo disimuladamente a su alrededor para percatarse de que estaba caminando cada vez más profundamente en la zona de moda femenina yendo, directamente, en donde se encontraba la lencería. De seguro que no podría formular ningún tipo de excusa para justificar su presencia ahí.

Dándose la vuelta, aunque evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Robin, Zoro trató de encontrar el camino hacia la salida y no tuvo más remedio que preguntárselo a sus nakama pero cierta akage seguía con ganas de divertirse a su costa.

―¿Sabéis…?

―Le gusta el color morado y los oscuros pero también le van los estampados, sobre todo de flores, o el color verde― esto último lo dijo asintiendo de manera cómplice, incluso con guiño incluido―. En serio.

―Iba a preguntar por donde quedaba la salida― no alzó la voz porque estuviera enfadado sino que era más fácil el gritar un poco que el quedarse trabado.

―Chopper puede acompañarte― le dijo Robin acercándose a Zoro con su pequeño nakama en brazos―. Ibais juntos en primer lugar― les recordó.

―¿No te importa?― le preguntó Zoro mirándola, ahora sí, directamente en sus ojos castaños donde podía verse reflejado.

―A mí no, ya saldremos juntos en otra ocasión, ¿te parece bien, Chopper?

El pequeño mugiwara giró la cabeza para mirar a Robin y luego se volvió hacia Zoro negando con la cabeza.

―No pasa nada. Además aún me tiene que llevar a comer algo.

―¿Eh, desde cuándo?― se quejó Zoro no recordando esa parte.

Chopper saltó de brazos de Robin hacia Zoro agarrándose al cuello de su camiseta.

―¿Es qué no tienes hambre, Zoro?― la cara que puso su nakama dejaba claro que no le importaría comer algo―. Y no vas a dejarme a mí ahí sin comer, ¿verdad?

Zoro bufó resignado mientras que Robin se reía silenciosamente ante la manera en que se relacionaban sus dos nakama pero junto a ellos, ahora mismo en un tercer plano, se encontraba una ignorada Nami que observaba con atención y curiosidad a sus tres nakama sin poder evitar verlos como una pequeña familia dentro de la gran familia que formaban los mugiwara.

―Podrías acompañarles tú también, Robin― señaló Nami un poco más lejos de lo que se encontraba antes―. Te apetecía un kouhii― _y cuando no_, se pudo leer en el rostro de Zoro―, y yo aún tengo compras que hacer.

Robin volvió su atención a sus dos nakama, aunque su mirada se centraba en Zoro quien parecía pensar que se encontraba atrapado y sin salida.

―¿Puedo acompañaros, Zoro?― les preguntó Robin con educación aunque hablándole al kengou en concreto―. Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto.

―¡Claro que puedes venir!― saltó Chopper como si se tratase de una absurda pregunta―. ¿Verdad que Robin puede acompañarnos, Zoro?

Estando en brazos de Zoro la mirada de Chopper se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro y aquellos enormes ojos expectantes parecían pertenecer a un gigante de lo grandes que parecían. La ilusión de su nakama resultaba tan evidente como cruel si se la quebrase. Además, ¿qué era una comida con uno o dos de sus nakama?

―Si puede pagarse su kouh…― Zoro no terminó de hablar cuando, rápida como un rayo, cual Enel, Nami apareció junto a él para propinarle un puñetazo en la cabeza―. ¿A qué diablos ha venido eso?― le gritó por mucho que sus puñetazos… bueno, sí que dolían algo, por muy sorprendente que pudiera parecer.

―Esa debería ser mi pregunta, baka. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de hacer pagar a Robin su kouhii o lo que vaya a tomar?― Nami le señaló con el índice aunque más como acusación―. Sé un hombre y actúa como tal, Zoro. Robin es tu invitada así que trátala como corresponde.

Zoro apretó los dientes, mostrándolos cual animal salvaje preparándose para destrozar a su presa, pero apartó la mirada de Nami tratando de ignorarla.

―¿Qué pasa, nos vamos o no?― dijo secamente, algunos podría decir que molesto y, aunque era en parte, en realidad quería salir de allí cuanto antes para poder tomar un buen, y merecido, trago.

Chopper asintió señalando el camino a seguir.

―Es por ahí, Zoro. Vamos, Robin.

―Voy― dijo poniéndose a caminar ligeramente retrasada a Zoro más que a su lado.

Robin echó un vistazo de soslayo a Nami quien sonreía divertida antes de darle un pulgar alzado a su nakama con ambas manos antes de señalar a la propia Robin además de a Zoro y mover sugestivamente las cejas sacándole la lengua al ver como su nakama se puso muy seria tratando de controlar el rubor en sus mejillas. Aunque lo logró no fue sin que antes la akage pudiera fijarse en la candente reacción en su rostro.

_Pensar que alguien tan inútil como Zoro solamente necesitase un ligero empujoncito en la dirección correcta… supongo que a otro habría que llegar a partirles la espalda con el empujón para que se diera de cuenta aunque, claro está, no se le puede partir la espalda porque es de goma. Ha ha ha…_

―Me parece a mí que pasas demasiado tiempo siendo acosada sexualmente por ese hentai obseso de las bragas, Nami. Y eso que le dejé bien claro lo que le sucedería si alguna de mis bragas llega a _desaparecer_ misteriosamente.

―Entonces solamente tienes que comprarte muchas más y ya está.

Nami rodó los ojos condescendientemente.

―Claro que sí pero yo me gasto mi dinero cuando quiero gastarlo y en lo que quiero gastarlo― dejó bien claro Nami.

El sonido de un bocado y desgarro resonó junto a la akage.

―Me ha sobrado algo después de llenarme a comer y comprar niku así que podría comprarte algunas bragas, Nami.

―Claro que sí― dijo Nami con obvio sarcasmo―. ¿Es qué no sabes lo que significa el que un chico le compre lencería a una chica, baka?

Ante Nami surgió, al enfocar la mirada, el rostro expectante de Luffy quien estaba masticando un buen trozo de niku en la boca.

―No lo sé― admitió Luffy―. ¿Qué significa, Nami?

_¡Shimatta!_

―――――

La tarde del día anterior, cuando Robin acompañó a Zoro y Chopper, acabó resultando de lo más agradable, para los tres nakama, pues todos tuvieron su momento. Zoro bebió todo lo que quiso además de luego ser llevado a un par de armerías donde comprobar las excelencias de diferentes nakama, por desgracia ninguna de gran calidad aunque si así hubiera sido habría dado igual puesto que no las compraría ya que tenía las tres necesarias. Claro que poder dejarle sin una a Tashigi y luego poder echárselo en cara habría sido unas risas. Luego también recorrieron varias librerías, e incluso alguna biblioteca, sin dejar pasar los herbolarios y farmacias que se cruzaban y, directamente, también pasearon por el simple acto de caminar tranquilamente. Si no fuera porque hubiera estado tan colocado de azúcar con todo el wataame que Chopper tomó y que lo hizo actuar de lo más hiperactivo para desesperación de Zoro y diversión de Robin viendo al kengou tratar con su acelerado nakama.

Era la hora de desayunar, y no porque fuera el momento sino porque se tardaba una hora con toda la meshi que pedía Luffy para comer incluso ya de mañana, y todos se encontraban en la cocina… ¿todos? No, no todos porque faltaba un mugiwara muy especial. Y lo de especial se debía a que, cualquier otro día, habría provocado el retraso del inicio del desayuno hasta que se sentase a la mesa, pues se trataba de Robin, pero en esta mañana Nami había sorprendido a todos, a Sanji y Luffy en especial y por diferentes motivos de lo más opuestos, en pedir que empezase a repartir el desayuno porque Robin tardaría un poco más y no quería que los demás tuvieran que esperar por su culpa. Así los demás pudieron desayunar junto a Nami quien, porque así era Sanji, ya se le había hecho entrega de su meshi pues el rubio no le podía negar nada de lo que su akage le pidiera, y si solamente llevase puesto unos shorts y la parte superior del bikini pues Nami podría hacer con Sanji lo que quisiera.

―Robin ya está aquí― anunció Chopper entre bocados al haber captado el aroma de su nakama.

―¡Ohayou, Robin-chwan!― le saludó Sanji segundos antes de que la muchacha apareciese bajo el umbral de la cocina―. Aquí tengo preparado tu desay…― Sanji tuvo que tapar la cara, concretamente nariz y la boca de paso, al ver como venía vestida Robin―. ¡Hoy será un gran día!

―Ohayou gozaimasu― devolvió Robin el saludo dirigido a todos sus nakama.

Robin también vestía unos shorts, de color crema, unas zapatillas a juego y sus pechos iban cubiertos por la parte superior de un bikini. Precisamente fue esa prenda la que captó la atención de Chopper poniéndolo todo contento de manera que empezó a llamar mucho la atención semejante reacción por parte de su nakama haciendo que el resto de sus nakama volvieran la mirada hacia el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la de Chopper. De pronto Robin se encontró con todos sus nakama, salvo Zoro que seguía desayunando como si nada hubiera sucedido, y Nami que paseaba su mirada de Robin al susodicho kengou además de fijarse como Luffy, imitando al resto de sus nakama, también miraba para Robin pero sin dejar de comer por un instante y sin saber muy bien lo que se suponía que estaba mirando. Aparte de lo obvio, por supuesto.

La parte superior del bikini era de color rosa con topos blancos con el extremo bordeado por una línea de color azul. Las tiras se ataban a la espalda y al cuello. La talla era perfecta para los senos de Robin sujetándoselos y realzándoselos a la perfección como si hubiera sido fabricado expresamente para ella, para sus pechos.

―¡Te lo has puesto!― Chopper no pudo sino decir lo evidente pero muy emocionado―. ¿Te gusta, Robin?

―Fufufu… sí, me gusta mucho. Ha sido una muy buena elección y fíjate, ahora vamos conjuntados― le dijo señalando al gorro de Chopper.

A Sanji aquello casi lo tumba y empezó a protestar porque él no podía ir conjuntado con ninguna de sus dos chicas y lo desgraciado que era por no haber previsto una acción semejante. Algo a lo que Zoro, con un murmullo, estuvo de lo más conforme ganándose un insulto por parte de Sanji.

―No creas que me gusta que me digas esas cosas, baka yarou― dijo Chopper todo emocionado.

Robin se encontró con un par de asientos libres en la mesa, los que se encontraban frente a la barra, pero recorrió el camino opuesto mucho más largo que la llevaría hasta el mismo lugar donde se encontraba ahora, para agradecerle a Chopper por el regalo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―¡Aaaaah, Robin-chwan!― aquello casi estuvo a punto de dejar a los mugiwara sin cocinero.

―Ariatou por el regalo, Chopper― le agradeció conteniéndose la risa a diferencia de su pequeño nakama que no podía evitar el reírse.

―De nada pero no fui yo quien lo encontró y lo pagó― le recordó Chopper aunque no fuera algo necesario porque algo así a Robin no se le podría olvidar en lo que le restaba de vida.

―Es cierto― Robin rodeó la mesa deteniéndose junto al segundo asiento, en donde se sentaría entre dos de sus nakama. Brook y…―. Arigatou por el regalo, Zoro.

A diferencia del beso a Chopper, inocente en la mejilla, a Zoro le obligó a girar la cabeza para encararla, justo al terminar de tomar un trago, y así poder besarle en los labios que, por mucho que fuera un beso de lo más recatado, seguía siendo en los labios.

Robin, al separarse dando por terminado el beso, o aplazado, se relamió disfrutando del sabor que impregnaba ahora sus propios labios y gustándole como sabían.

―También me apetece una taza de ese kouhii si no es mucha molestia.

Pero mientras la mayoría de sus nakama, que desconocían este, ya no tan posible sino comprobado, acercamiento entre Zoro y Robin, tenían los ojos como platos, y las mandíbulas prácticamente desencajadas, lo que a Luffy le sirvió para meter más meshi en la suya, Sanji había quedado convertido en una trágica estatua de piedra.

¿Qué habría sucedido si en lugar de un bikini le hubiera regalado lencería?

―Un pase privado para vérmela puesta― le susurró Robin al oído como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento al kengou con dicha posibilidad contrafactual.

_¡Shimatta!_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Venga, no me dejéis así pero no puedo haber sido el único que se fijó que en el último Color Spread, el correspondiente al capítulo 717: "Los olvidados de Dressrosa", la parte superior del bikini de Robin, supongo que con la inferior sucede lo mismo al ser parte del mismo conjunto, va a juego con los colores de Chopper, Rosa, Azul y Blanco. Y sí, solamente por eso, y con eso, me vino la idea para el fic que habéis leído, a no ser que en primer lugar estéis leyendo esto en cuyo caso no puedo sino preguntarme, **WHY?!** xD

Ni qué decir que lo de Chopper pidiéndole a Zoro que lo "_aupase_" fue una sutil manera de mostrar esa relación paterno-filial entre ellos pues queda mejor expresado con esa palabra que poniendo que lo "levantase" o "alzase". Los pequeños detalles es donde se puede forjar una historia de manera mucho más profunda, y precisa.

Y conociendo como, presupongo, que conozco a varios/as de vosotros/as decir que sí, realmente, la historia de este fic solamente llega, con su inicio, argumento y final, hasta este one-shot no habiendo un segundo capítulo esperando en la recámara para ser subido más adelante. En ocasiones lo que está escrito es lo que hay para leer y nada más.

Con respecto a "_**Екатерина**_" decir que es algo más que un nombre, en realidad no habría necesidad de ponerle nombre a este personaje secundario, y espero que la referencia haya sido entendida, sobre todo a dicho nombre xD pues es una manera, ¿de lo más sutil o para nada sutil?, de felicitar por tu cumpleaños en este día.

Así que, ¡Felicidades, _**Екатерина**_! ;P

Nos leemos.^^

P.D.: No puedes acusarme de decir tu nombre, que tan poco te gusta T.T, ya que, en cierto sentido, no es que lo haya nombrado, ¿verdad? En caso contrario deberías haber especificado que vetabas toda variante de tu nombre.

P.D.1: *High Five!* eso de que te emociones con las ¿desgracias? de quien te puede hacer tanto mal como bien no sé yo si es muy buena idea pero, eres tú y no yo, High Five, Leaf! xD

P.D.2: Yo, Flames to dust, por libre decisión, felicito a Cata-chan por su cumpleaños sin estar bajo ninguna coacción, imposición u obligación de ningún tipo habiéndola realizada completamente libre de cualquier compromiso… ¿vale así? *Mejor nos vale*. Y que lo digas… -.-U

P.D.3: **Kire:** Tela, Pieza, Cinta, Porción, Pedazo, Parte y…


End file.
